Godslayer
by Oblitus-Umbrae
Summary: A Campione is a supreme ruler. Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the powers wielded by the gods.A Campione is a lord.Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he looms over all mortals on Earth.A Campione is a devil.Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can match his power. Since Namikaze Naruto killed the Juubi what does that make him?
1. Prologue: Campi-what?

**Godslayer**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**AN:** I've just started reading Campione while passing my time and this idea instantly clicked in my head. It made so much sense that I began wondering why it wasn't written yet. So I was like what the heck I'll type this shit up.

**Pairings: Naruto x Luo Hao x Anne Charlton **

**-Godslayer-**

Story Starts:

Prologue: Campi-what?

In a place where only Gods exists a young and slender woman in her mid-teens with violet hair and pointed ears sat down as she watched through a tiny mirror the events occurring in the realm of humans.

There stood a boy, no a man in his late teens standing against a Hectic God.

The boy's allies were already killed but the boy stood still and kept on fighting.

It was foolish.

And it made her smile.

It was foolishness that befitted her husband Epimetheus.

She continued smiling as she watched the blond in all his foolishness continue fighting.

She watched as huge slab of wood pierced the young man's chest.

She shook her head "I guess foolishness can only get you so far" she stood up and was about to make her leave only for a bright light to come from the mirror. Turning around she saw the teen pull out the huge piece of wood of his chest and continued fighting one.

Her eyes widened as she watched the boy continue to fight even with a large gaping hole in his chest.

A punch here, a kick there, a gigantic ball of sphere to the legs, the teen used his clones and kept assaulting the beast and to her surprise managed to make the beast stagger.

"I'm sorry Kurama" she heard the man say as his blue eyes changed to yellow with a black bar in the middle. The blonde began forming another sphere of energy this one using up more power than the ones before.

It was gigantic; the golden-yellow sphere was as big as a mountain or two.

The man then vanished in a flash of golden light and appeared directly in front of the Hectic God.

"**Senpo: Cho Oodama Biju Rasengan!** (Sage Art: Ultra-Big Tailed Beast Spiralling Sphere)" the man screamed out as he trusted the sphere of power right into the eye of the very beast that laid waste to his world.

The goddess' eyes widened even further this was unheard of, a human slaying a Hectic God a beings born out of myths and legends with power comparable to actual Gods. She was watching history in the making. She had to look away as a sudden bright light emerged from the screen and to her surprise she even heard some cracks forming along the mirror.

She snapped her head back the moment the light receded.

Her jaws dropped immediately as he eyes widened.

Amidst the pile of rubble the man stood tall his clothes already in tatters, his body battered and injured, she was quite surprised that he survived but what shocked her the most was the being behind him. The Juubi down on the ground dead, its body was slowly turning to dust and slowly fading away.

"You are definitely an interesting person Naruto Namikaze" she paused for a moment as she tried to think of a term befitting of a man who slayed a god. She smiled "I Pandora proclaim Naruto Namikaze the first Campione, a man befitting to be the child of the god of hindsight and so as a reward for being the first of your kind to slay a god I award you with all the Authorities that the one-eyed god possess"

She continued as she saw a warm golden light surround the man granting him the abilities to surpass the entire human race and granted him six authorities that the hectic god possessed.

"Good luck on the thought road of life a head my son" the goddess whispered softly as she watched the Campione fall into the ground now asleep.

**-Godslayer-**

A Campione – a Godslayer – is a supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods.

A Campione – a Godslayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth.

A Campione – a Godslayer – is a devil.

Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!

Our lovable spikey blond-haired, blue-eyed, ramen loving hero, Naruto Namikaze sighed as he heard those words once more from the one of the men that sat in front of him. More than millennia have passed since he personally dealt the final blow from the Juubi which apparently was some kind of Heretic God and was another reason that granted him further immortality; as if his natural lengthened life span due to the his Uzumaki Blood, being a sage, or the remnants of the fuzzy butt's chakra in his system wasn't enough.

The year was 1921 and the blonde immortal was sitting in a fancy looking café in the city of Tokyo in front of four people who introduced themselves as members of a newly made organization called **History Compilation Committee**.

"So you' guys are telling me I'm a Camp- what ?" the blonde asked as he looked at the people who introduced themselves as Seishuuin, Kohoutsuka, Renjou, and Sayanomiya.

"A Campione- a Godslayer- is a" the Seishuuin started his chant again only to be stopped when an ash tray courtesy of the immortal man was sent flying to his face.

"Next guy who chants that again gets a Kunai up their ass" Naruto threatened as a tri-pronged kunai appeared in his hand. The other three furiously nodded as Naruto not wanting to piss of someone who can kill a God.

"How are you guys even sure if I'm one of these Campi-thigy"

The man who introduced himself as Sayanomiya cleared his throat getting the blonde's attention "To explain that we need to explain our organization first. Our group is devoted to controlling all supernatural events in Japan, and hiding their existence from the normal people through manipulation of media" he said as the immortal nodded gesturing for him to continue.

"But aside from that our organization also focuses on events that occurred within Japan and while looking through some achieves we found a scroll depicting a historic event where in a young teen vanquished a Hectic God specifically the **Ame no Hitotsu no Kami** (One-Eyed God). At first we wanted to record this as proof of the very first Campione being Japanese. "

Naruto nodded again that was true since Japan is the current name of his old homeland the Elemental Nations, feeling a bit of a patriot he could agree with them wanting recognition for apparently being the country to give birth to the first Campio-something.

"But a few months ago an associate from China has sent our group a report of a man of Japanese descent with blonde hair and unbelievable strength and magical reserves that surpasses even the oldest known Campione Sasha Dejanstahl Voban. The man was spotted with the Chinese Campione and has apparently been her companion for the fifty years." The man added.

Naruto tensed up as his eyes widened in genuine surprise as he absorbed this new piece of information "Huh? Lu-tan's a Champagne?"

"Campione, Namikaze-dono" the man corrected.

"Ah yeah I meant that, huh… so that's why she wasn't aging and I thought it was something about natural beauty or an ability to hide her aging like Baa-chan ages ago" the man said to himself as he began was suddenly in deep thought.

"Well aside from that how can you find out if someone is a Campione" Naruto asked this time using the right term.

To no surprise Sayanomiya replied for the group once more Naruto already determined the guy as the brains of the group so he allowed him to talk "Enhanced longevity, spiritual senses, magic resistance, stamina and durability, greater than normal magic reserves and the ability to understand all languages, and the ability to steal Authorities from other hectic gods ."

Naruto just sweat dropped as it seems there was a legitimate reason he never noticed that he was apparently a Campione. The enhanced longevity could be attributed to his blood line and bijuu that lived inside of him, the spiritual senses was just basic chakra detection for him or the sage mode. The stamina and durability were natural to the blonde due to chakra and his rather unique training methods, the greater than normal magic –what people call a washed up and weaker version of Chakra now a days for some reason, well he was already like that the moment he was born. But how he never noticed that he could speak and understand all languages was beyond him.

Although now that they mentioned it he did notice that all of those said abilities improve rapidly after he defeated the Juubi. So it does make this whole Campione thing sound plausible.

"Wait what do you mean steal Authorities form other Gods? What the heck are Authorities anyways? " the immortal asked as he looked at the man he was expecting to answer.

Yet again he answered for the blonde "Authorities are divine power, attributes, qualities, or weapons of gods, heroes, demons, and monsters which make them invincible to normal humans as a Campione you have the ability to gain the Authorities from other Gods if you defeat them"

"Ahh... That makes sense… so that's how I got that sword" the blonde said to himself as the others just looked at him strangely.

"So why are you guys telling me this again?" the blonde asked as he looked at the brain of the group once more. This time the man was forced to gulp as he felt as if the campione in front of him was peering to his very existence, one wrong word and he knew all of them were dead.

"We wish for you to become the ruler of the land rightfully yours; we would like it if you became the Campione of Japan"

"Sure why not" the blonde replied casually.

"Please think carefully about this we need you to rule this place since the spiritual on goings of this land is chaotic without a ruler and we need your words to be the law" the man continued not hearing the blonde's response.

"Yeah I said I'd do it" Naruto repeated.

"And sinc-"

"I said I'd do it" the blonde screamed out silencing the man.

"Wait really?" the man said wide-eyed expecting that convincing the man to be rule this area would be a hard endeavor.

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do at moment so why not?" the blonde asked as he casually proclaimed Japan as his land unknowingly setting certain events in motion that will result in the birth of future Campiones.

**-Godslayer END-**

**AN:** before someone mentions this Naruto is not a heretic since he isn't from any myth or legend. The unsealing of the Juubi is considered a historical event in this verse and thus Naruto beating it led to him becoming the very first campione which he was extremely ignorant about. The blonde first heard the term from Luo Hao but he didn't really recall it until it was explained to him by the HCC.

**ANN: **Currently least priority of my projects.


	2. Birth of a Campione

Okay yeah I took down the chapter and I have to admit myself that it was bad and definitely needed a rewrite since even I hesitated posting it when I was reading through it, it was rushed and I knew it but I nonetheless I posted it get actual feed back rather than the good chapter hope for a new update and so on. I'm quite happy that a number or people pointed out the various flaws of that chapter and I'm saying this now I will rewrite the second chapter and so on but probably after I finish through the Campione LNs as I've found out through this experience that having little knowledge on a verse and just winging it was a bad move should've figure that out.

So w/o further ado I will rewrite that chapter but it will follow the same principle Someone is going to be made into the eight campione while Godou is going to be the Ninth and that is final.

Also I'd like to make it clear that if anyone actually wants to make a story based on my first chapter feel free to do so. Since as I already said this is the least of my priorities and well I'm pretty sure someone out there is better in handling the Campioneverse than I do.

So with that said watch out for my next update which will most likely be The Fifth and Ashes to Ashes, probably Faith by the weekend and the back to back chapter release for Satsujin is scheduled next weeks.

Oh and I'd like to add that I am looking for Betas for the following works:

Satsujin: The Birth of a Killer

Fire and Ice: True Heroes

N2

Ningen

Since I don't want D3men to handle all my stories since that would take up too much time.

So PM me if anyone's interested and until I post the next chapter of this work Adieu.

-O-U


End file.
